Kirby's Adventures: The Amazing Mirror II: Return of Darkmatter
by kidsy128
Summary: Darkmatter has been planning his revenge, and that plan is now! Luckily, a team of kirbies called the Element Adventurers have a mission: To stop Darkmatter! Sorry for the hashtags, they just pop up.
1. Chapter 1

C#h#a#p#t#e#r# #1#:# #T#h#a#t# #F#r#e#e#z#i#n#g# #F#e#e#l#i#n#g##

# #"#4#/#1#5#/#1#9#1#2#.# #T#h#e# #d#a#y# #t#h#e# #R#M#S# #T#i#t#a#n#i#c# #s#a#n#k#.# #L#o#t#s# #a#n#d# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #d#e#a#t#h#s#.#"# ##  
#c#h#a#t#t#e#d# #I#c#y# #i#n# #C#h#a#t#r#o#o#m# #7#.# #"#I#f# #t#h#e#y# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e# #a#t# ##  
#s#u#m#m#e#r#,# #t#h#e# #s#i#n#k#i#n#g# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #l#e#s#s#e#n#e#d#.#"# #s#a#i#d# #I#c#y# #a#g#a#i#n#.# #"#T#h#e#s#e# #f#a#c#t#s# ##  
#t#r#u#l#y# #a#r#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g#.#"# #S#a#i#d# #a# #p#u#r#p#l#e# #k#i#r#b#y#.# #"#W#h#o# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t#?#"# #c#o#m#m#e#n#t#e#d# #I#c#y#.# ##  
#"#I#t#'#s# #m#e#,# #G#r#a#p#e#r#!#"# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#e# #p#u#r#p#l#e# #k#i#r#b#y#.# ##

#L#a#t#e#r# #a#t# #3#:#5#2# #P#M#,# #G#r#a#p#e#r# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n#.# #I#c#y# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n# #t#o#o#.# #"#I#t#'#s# #n#i#c#e# #t#o# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y# #s#e#e# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u# #i#n# #p#e#r#s#o#n#,# #G#r#a#p#e#r#.#"# #S#a#i#d# #I#c#y#.# ##  
#S#u#d#d#e#n#l#y#,# #a# #c#r#a#s#h# #w#a#s# #h#e#a#r#d#.# #A# #v#i#l#l#a#i#n# #w#a#s# #i#n#v#a#d#i#n#g# #K#e#e#b#s#v#i#l#l#e#!# #N#o# #o#n#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#v#e#r# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#o# #h#e# #w#a#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#i#s# #v#i#s#o#r# ##  
#w#a#s# #o#p#a#q#u#e# #s#i#n#c#e# #h#e# #o#n#l#y# #u#s#e#s# #a# #m#a#p# #t#o# #g#e#t# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #v#i#s#i#o#n#.# ##  
#F#l#o#p#!# #G#r#a#p#e#r# #t#h#r#e#w# #a# #p#a#n#c#a#k#e# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #v#i#l#l#a#i#n#.# #S#m#a#c#k#!# #I#c#y# #t#h#r#e#w# #a# #l#a#r#g#e# #s#n#o#w#b#a#l#l# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #v#i#l#l#a#i#n#.# ##  
#B#a#m#!# #T#h#e# #v#i#l#l#a#i#n#'#s# #a#r#m#o#r# #b#r#e#a#k#s#.# #T#h#e#y# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #t#h#e# #v#i#l#l#a#i#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#l#i#c#e#.# ##

#"#M#i#s#s#i#o#n# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e#.# #Y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #n#e#w# #m#e#m#b#e#r# #o#f# #o#u#r# #g#r#o#u#p# #n#o#w#,# ##  
#G#r#a#p#e#r#.# #H#a#v#e# #s#o#m#e# #f#u#n# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #p#u#n#c#h#i#n#g# #b#a#g#s#!#"# #s#a#i#d# #I#c#y#.# ##  
#"#H#o#w# #'#b#o#u#t# #w#e# #h#a#v#e# #a# #s#n#a#c#k#?# #I# #m#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #b#e#s#t# #p#a#n#c#k#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r#e#!#"# #s#a#i#d# #G#r#a#p#e#r#.##  
#A#t# #t#h#e# #d#i#n#n#e#r# #t#a#b#l#e#,# #t#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #h#a#d# #p#a#n#c#a#k#e#s#.# #"#U#m#,# #d#o#e#s# #a#n#y#o#n#e# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #"#C#h#a#t#r#o#o#m# #7#"# #t#h#i#n#g# #i#s# ##  
#g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #a# #r#e#c#u#r#r#i#n#g# #t#h#i#n#g#?#"# #S#a#i#d# #C#u#t#.##  
#N#o# #a#n#s#w#e#r#.##

# # 


	2. Chapter 2

C#h#a#p#t#e#r# #2#:# #F#e#e#l#i#n#g# #S#h#a#r#p##

#B#a#c#k# #a#g#a#i#n# #i#n# #C#h#a#t#r#o#o#m# #7#,# #N#e#d#l#e# #c#h#a#t#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #I#c#y#.##  
#"#E#h#,# #s#u#r#e#.# #I#'#l#l# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u# #a#f#t#e#r# #i# #g#e#t# #m#y# #s#p#i#k#e#s# #s#h#a#r#p#e#n#e#d#,# #o#k#a#y#?#"##  
#s#a#i#d# #N#e#d#l#e#.# #C#r#a#s#h#!# #N#e#d#l#e# #f#e#l#l# #d#o#w#n# #i#n# #h#e#r# #c#h#a#i#r#!# #C#u#t# #r#u#s#h#e#d#.##  
#"#A#r#e# #y#o#u# #o#k#a#y#,# #N#e#d#l#e#?#"# #s#a#i#d# #C#u#t#.# #"#Y#e#s#,# #C#u#t#.# #I#'#m# #d#o#i#n#g# #j#u#s#t# #f#i#n#e#.#"# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #N#e#d#l#e#.##

#I#n# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m#,# #a# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n# #W#a#d#d#l#e# #D#e#e# #w#a#s# #k#i#c#k#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#a#n#d#b#a#g#s# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.##  
#"#H#i#-#y#a#h#!#"# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #W#a#d#d#l#e# #D#e#e#.# #I#n# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#.##

#"#I# #s#a#w# #a# #c#r#e#a#t#u#r#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#.# #M#a#y#b#e# #h#e#'#l#l# #r#e#v#e#a#l# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #i#n# #a# #f#e#w# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r#s#.#"# #r#e#p#o#r#t#e#d# #G#r#a#p#e#r#.##  
#O#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e#,# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #s#o#m#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #n#e#w#s#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e#'#s# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #d#a#r#k#e#r# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #i#t#.#.#.##  
#.#.#.#K#i#n#g# #D#e#d#e#d#e# #i#s# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #W#a#d#d#l#e# #D#e#e#!# #I#t#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t#,# #r#i#g#h#t#?# #R#i#g#h#t#?# #O#k#a#y#.#.#.##

#B#a#c#k# #t#o# #N#e#d#l#e#.# #N#e#d#l#e#,# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #b#a#c#k# #o#n# #h#e#r# #f#e#e#t#,# #g#o#t# #a# #d#r#i#n#k#.# #"#G#r#a#p#e#r# #j#u#s#t# #r#e#p#o#r#t#e#d# #o#f# #a##  
#c#r#e#a#t#u#r#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m#!#"# #N#e#d#l#e# #s#p#i#t# #o#u#t# #h#e#r# #d#r#i#n#k#.# #"#W#h#y#'#d# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #m#e# #t#h#a#t#?#!# ##  
#I#t#'#s# #s#o# #p#o#p#u#l#a#r#!# #I# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #k#n#o#w# #i#t#!#"# #g#r#u#n#t#e#d# #N#e#d#l#e#.##

##

# # 


End file.
